daylight scare
by adamash18
Summary: What happens when miley's friends go missing. New Name


The day Miley's friends went missing

Chapter 1

It was 8:32 in the morning when Lilly and Miley were walking to school. I heard there is going to be 2 hot guys starting today said Lilly. yeah I get one of them said Miley. They got to school and Oliver was waiting for them. Hey what's up guys said Oliver. Hey said Lilly and Miley. what class do we have first said Oliver. we have English said Miley. The bell rang and they got to their class. I am handing out seats instead of people sitting were they want said Mr. Corelli and we have 3 new people in the class and their names are Adam Jonah and Sam. the seats are going to be Lilly and Adam, Miley and Jonah and Oliver and Sam. The bell rang and that raps up the class for today said Mr. Corelli. I will see you guys at lunch said Oliver and Miley. It looks like we have the same 2 classes together said Adam. yeah said Lilly. what class do we have now? asked Adam. We have History said Lilly. Cool thanks said Adam. Lilly and Adam went to history class and they sat together. I know we just meet but would you like to go out with me asked Adam. maybe let me think about it said Lilly. The belle rang for lunch and Lilly, Oliver, Miley, Sam, Jonah and Adam meet for lunch. the rest of the day went by fast and Lilly asked Adam and Jonah to go to Mileys house. Sure I will go said Adam. sounds fun said Jonah. They got to Mileys house and they went inside and there Jackson was waiting for Miley. Miley can I talk to you and Lilly for a minute asked Jackson. Yeah said Miley you guys just make your self's comfy. Have you guys seen Roxy lately asked Jackson. No said Miley and no said Lilly. That's weird said Jackson. Why asked Lilly. Since Mileys concert she has been missing. Is there something wrong asked Adam. Can I tell him asked Lilly. Go a head said Miley but not here. Adam come with me said Lilly. Lilly took Adam outside so she could tell him about Miley. ok when I tell you this you have to tell no one but Miley is Hannah Montana said Lilly. Really wow said Adam. Lilly and Adam went back inside and Oliver was not there and neither was Sam. Were is Oliver and Sam asked Adam. Oliver got a call from his mom he left and Sam went with him said Jackson. Hey Miley can I ask you something asked Jonah. sure anything said Miley. Do you want to go to the Hannah Montana concert tonight please asked Jonah. they all stop and looked at Jonah for a second and Miley said that she did not like Hanah Montana. Oh ok said Jonah sadly. It's ok I will go with ya said Adam. thanks dude but I wanted to go with Miley said Jonah. Hey Miley can I talk to you for a second asked Jonah. Yeah said Miley. Miley and Jonah went to Mileys room. Hey Adam I have thought about what you asked me this morning and its going to be a yes said Lilly. thank you said Adam all happy. Meanwhile Miley would you like to go out with me asked Jonah. Yes said Miley. Miley and Jonah come back down and Adam, Lilly were kissing. The phone rang and Miley picks it up it was Oliver on the other end. I am sorry Miley I can't make your concert tonight my dad is in the hospital said Oliver. Ok I am sorry to hear that and were is Sam said Miley. She has gone home said Oliver. Miley hung up the phone after about 20 minutes later they went to the concert. On their to the concert Adam got a weird phone call saying that the one he loved was going to be gone in a few days. What was that Adam asked Lilly. I don't know said Adam but it was weird. What they say asked Miley. That the one I loved is going to be gone in a few days said Adam. That's weird said Lilly. Yeah I know said Adam. The next day Miley, Jonah, Oliver, Sam, Lilly and Adam meet at Miley's house before school Adam looked really tired and so did Jonah. Morning said Lilly. Morning to you too said everyone else. They all left for school. Hey Adam can I talk to you for a sec asked Lilly. Yeah sure said Adam. Your not breaking up with me are you asked Adam. No said Lilly but who called you and why are you so tired asked Lilly. I don't know who called me and I am so tired cause I kept getting a call every hour on the hour said Adam. Oh that sucks said Lilly. Yeah it does said Adam. You guys hurry up said Sam. Ok said Lilly. Lilly and Adam caught up with the group and they got to school in the first period class Lilly asked Jonah why he was so tired and he said that he kept getting a text message for some guy every hour. The day went by fast for the group. Hey Adam do you want to come to my house for a bit asked Lilly. Sure said Adam. So Lilly and Adam both said their good byes to everyone else and they walked to Lilly's house when they got there. Lilly's Mom said she was going to get food she would be back in 2 and a half hours and Lilly said ok. An hour went be fast and Lilly said she was going to have a shower and Adam said ok. Bring bring bring the phone started ringing and Adam picked it up and Oliver asked if Sam was with Adam and Lilly and Adam said no why isn't she with you asked Adam. No that's weird she walked off your guys way said Oliver. I don't know she might have just gone home said Adam. No said Oliver I tried calling her house but no one is answering. Did you try her cell asked Adam. No but I will try thanks dude said Oliver . No problem said Adam. About a half an hour went all was comb then Lilly screamed and Adam went running up the stairs as fast as he could he knocked on the door to the bathroom and she said come in Adam went in and asked what's the matter. I thought I saw someone walk past the window and look at me said Lilly. So Adam went and looked out the window and no one was there and he said that could not see anything and then lighting flashed and Lilly screamed again so Adam said why don't you go a get dressed and then come down stairs and we can watch the storm come in and wait for your mom. Ok said Lilly and a few minutes later Lilly had come down and a loud crack of thunder and she jumped. Just then the phone rang and Lilly picked it up and the person on the other end asked for Adam. Adam pick it up and said hello the guy on the other end said have you checked on Lilly. No why asked Adam. Cause I took her said the guy. Who ever this is don't call here again said Adam. The guy said relax its just me said Jonah. Adam said you are a jerk and hung up the phone. Who was it asked Lilly. Oh it was just Jonah he was playing a joke said Adam. Oh ok said Lilly. They sat around watching the storm and then the phone rang again and Adam pick up the phone and said Truscott house Adam speaking said Adam. Your loved one is going to be missing tonight said the guy. Who is this asked Adam. But the person did not answer and hung up. Who was that again asked Lilly. It was that guy again said Adam. Oh Jonah again playing a joke said Lilly. No it was that guy said Adam. Oh what did he want now asked Lilly. I don't know all he said was that my loved one was going to be missing tonight said Adam. That's weird said Lilly. Yeah said Adam. They watched the storm more and then the power went out and they saw a guy walk by the window and Lilly jumped and Adam said it's ok I am right here I will hold you and Adam opened his arms and Lilly hugged him. Then they heard a loud noise coming from upstairs Lilly got up to see what the noise was and Adam said no you can't and Lilly said why its going to be fine. No please don't go said Adam. Fine I wont go said Lilly. Then the noise got louder and louder and then lights went on and off a few times and then the lights went on and then they heard something outside and then the door opened and Lilly jumped and screamed and her mom jumped too and then Lilly's mom said what's wrong. Nothing said Adam it was just we were watching a horror movie. Oh ok well I am going to make dinner said Lilly's mom. Ok said Lilly and Adam. What are you making asked Lilly. Chilli said Lilly's mom. Can I use the phone for a minute asked Adam. Yeah sure said Lilly. Adam called Oliver and asks if he found Sam. Yeah I found her she was at Miley's house said Oliver. Why did she come to Lilly's house asked Adam. Cause she wanted to play a prank on you guys but she said she saw a guy watching you guys said Oliver. that's weird said Adam well I got to go so I will talk to you later. Ok later said Oliver. What's Miley's number asked Adam. Lilly told him and she asks why he wanted Miley's number. Here I will tell you outside said Adam. We are going outside for a minute said Lilly. Ok said Lilly's mom. They went out side and Adam told her the ordeal. Oh so that's why you wanted Miley's number said Lilly. They went back inside and Adam called Sam. Hey said Miley. Hey said Adam is Sam there. Yeah hold on said Miley. Hey said Sam. Hey can I ask you something said Adam. Yeah sure said Sam. Um Oliver said that you were going to come and prank Lilly and me but you didn't cause he said you saw someone is that true asked Adam. Yeah said Sam. What did he look like asked Adam. He was about 6 feet and he wore all black that's all I can say said Sam. Ok thanks said Adam well I will let you go and I will see you tomorrow. Ok talk to you later said Sam. Adam and Lilly had their dinner and they went and watched a few movies then Adam went home. The next day Adam phoned Lilly to see if she wanted to walk with Miley and the others or just too walk just them 2 and she said she wanted to walk with the others. Ok said Adam. They went to Miley's house to walk with the other guys and Miley asked what was going on with Adam. Nothing why asked Adam. Just been since you and Jonah and Sam have been here this weird guy shows up and starts bugging you said Miley. I don't know what do you think that me Sam and Jonah are that weird guy asked Adam. Yes I do said Miley. Ok here is the thing how can it be Jonah Sam or I asked Adam. I think you guys are the guy said Miley. How can it be us Sam said the guy was 6 feet and I am not 6 feet Jonah is not 6 feet and Sam can't be 6 feet said Adam. You are 6 feet said Miley. You too just stop fighting said Lilly. I will said Adam. Oh your only saying that because you are dating Lilly said Miley. that's it I am walking to school by myself said Adam I will see you there Lilly, Sam, Oliver and Jonah. Adam walked out of the house mad. Oh why did you do that Miley said Oliver. Don't you start with me Oliver said Miley. Miley Oliver has a point said Lilly. Lilly get out of here said Miley. Fine I will said Lilly. Lilly left the house and ran after Adam she caught up to him. What are you doing here he asked. Miley kicked me out of her house said Lilly. that's dumb of her said Adam. Yeah how are you said Lilly. I am fine why asked Adam. You left Miley's house all mad said Lilly. Meanwhile back at Miley's house. What was that Miley asked Jackson. Drop it said Miley. Are you mad cause of Roxy being missing said Jackson. I said drop it I don't want to talk about it said Miley. Your going to have to some time said Jackson. Well I chose later said Miley. Lilly and Adam made to school. Hey Adam can I talk to you at lunch asked Miley. Yeah sure said Adam. The bell rang and they all went into English. Everyone was quite in English class that day. The bell rang for second period and Miley and Oliver went to their class and Jonah and Sam went to their class and Lilly and Adam went to their class then the lunch bell rang and every one went to a table while Miley and Adam went to talk. I am sorry about earlier this morning I was just upset that Roxy has been missing for a few weeks now and no one can find her said Miley. It's ok I know how that feels said Adam. 


End file.
